Gumball in High School: Part 2
Gumball in High School Part 2 is the second part of Gumball going to high school. Plot After school was done for the day, Gumball and Mabel drove back to their house, where Richard was playing outside with the football. He waved to the boys as the football plummeted back to earth and landed on his head. "Hey, son! how 'bout playing some football with your old man?" He asked. Gumball hesitated. "Uh, sorry Dad, but I've gotta big history test tomorrow that I need to study for." He shouted back. Richard's smile faded. "Oh," he said quietly. Then he smiled again. "Maybe tomorrow!" He shouted and kicked the football into the air again. Mabel turned to Gumball, confused. "When do you ever study?" She asked. Her brother shrugged. "I don't. I just needed a way to get him off my back." He said and opened the door to the house. As he plopped his backpack on the ground, he saw Anais watching TV in front of him. He sat down on the couch next to her. Anais was now twelve, and she had upgraded her appearance as well. She put her ears back with a white headband and a white bow placed on it. Her dress was a cheerleader's orange two-piece, and a white belt with high-heeled white boots. She turned to her older brother. "How was school?" She asked casually. Gumball shrugged. "Ok. But tomorrow we've guests, so you just clean the room ....." He answered. Anais glanced at him. "Of course! Bosco tried to kiss me again!" She said. Bosco is Tina's little brother, who is in the same class with Anais, and he tried to kiss her much times. At this quote, Mabel remember how Jasper tried to kiss Catrin much times. She said this all the time, ever since they went to high school, Because, as she once quoted, "Bosco tried to kiss me again". "Your Bosco resembles my Jasper...." Mabel said after a minute. Nicole walked into the room and looked at her two twin kids sitting on the couch. Now, Nicole has changed in appearance: In place of long hair, brown-brick, she now has a golden-red hair short to shoulder. Now, she wears a red shirt under a gray cardigan with wool-like material and dark gray skirt, knee-length. She wears some brown boots with leather-like material "turned" antelope. She often complained about them, but Gumball just kept telling her that she was the most beautiful mom in town. This usually helped him obtain the car keys for the day. "Hey honey." Nicole said tiredly and hugged her son. "How was school, sweetie?" Gumball shrugged again. "Tomorrow we've guests..." Nichole glared at him. "Who's the guest?" She asked. He sighed weirdy. "Hah, the Petersons." He looks slicky to she. His mother made a funny face and went to the kitchen to fix up the kids' after-school snack. Mabel remembered something and walked to her mother. "Oh, Mom! I need to borrow the car keys tonight." She said. She looked up from grabbing milk from the fridge. "Why do you need the keys, honey?" She asked. "Well, Catrin goes to the hairdresser tonight by our car, 'cause her parents' car broke down, and I promised to accompany her.. .You know ... Girls stuff.. " "Look!" Nicole threw her car's keys in Mabel's hands. "The car's yours tonight!" " Thanks, mom!" She said while exit the home. "Well, I've got a party there with Frodo and we'll see 'Dead and Died II' tonight-" Nicole glared at him suspiciously. "Anyone else's going with you?" She asked. Gumball nodded. "Yeah, Skylar, Maddie and Alexis wanted to come." He answered. Category:FF Series